Hades Story
by Charlie's Hazardous Relapse
Summary: This is something I started and I want you guys to tell me if or how I should finish it...


"So Lord Hades, why did you steal me from the sun?"

She braced her hands and gave a little jump. She was sitting on the marble table now. Hades gave her a confused look as she propped up her feet and slid around so her back faced him. Her legs swung over the edge as she jumped off. She moved so she could look at the blackness in front of her. They were now a table away.

"You don't hurt someone you love like this do you?" she said in a stern voice. Hades let out a frustrated sigh after a pregnant silence. He rubbed his finger on his side of the table roughly. He couldn't tear his eyes from her blank but confused face.

"Have you ever loved anyone Persephone?" he said quickly. This angered the teen instantaneously.

"I Love my mother very much and I want to go back to her!" she retorted as tears threatened to form in her eyes. He clenched the table to release his anger at the mention of Demeter. Persephone stared at those fist frightened as his breathing grew louder.

"If she is such a great person, then why does she hide you from all of your family?" he spat coldly.

"She would have if I wanted to!" she said in matching his tone.

Hades let out a loud scoff as her shoulders tightened and her feet started to walk around the tables' corner.

"If you chose a path she hasn't planned, I assure you she could find a way to coop you up, you gullible child!" he said in a spit of anger. The tears that had made threats at her before now began to fall.

"What a _lovely _thing to say. I just _love _your complete control of emotion. How I would _love_ to be able to speak with such… poise. You must really _love_ me." said Persephone, sarcasm dripping of with every word. She continued to walk over to him and push him in the chest with the flats of both hands.

"Do you know who is more pitiful than a gullible child?" said the girl as she gave a small hiccup from her tears. Her eyes sharpened.

"The cold man who falls in love with one!"

She gave him yet another push as he said-

"I am."

This shocked her to the point of fury. He shouldn't agree with her! She pushed him once more and ran for the door.

Persephone shuddered as thin white fingers grasped her arm. She had never really had to touch them before so she had never felt there frigid nature.

She shuddered, they frightened her. He frightened her. His words. His stature.

"Why do you keep running from me?"

The teen had been down in the underworld for at least three days now; she couldn't be for certain on account of the constant evening ambiance. She was only around fifteen and she wanted her mother not a god who confessed to stalking her. So he loved her, what does that really mean? She had only ever loved people with a family type of feeling. Her mother had hoped she could find 'romantic' love with a god like Apollo but alas he was a tad to narcissistic for her tastes.

She mumbled a laconic response that Hades couldn't make out. Her head hung low so her brown hair hid all that Hades loved. Her vibrant blue eyes, her petite round nose, her light rose pink lips, and small freckles leading a march across her cheeks. His cold heart cracked as he saw small drops of saltwater free fall onto the ground.

"I-I want t-to go ho-home" stuttered a gasping Persephone. Hades stared at her in dismay for a moment. His dark blue eyes darkened further. He shook his head, tossing his shoulder length black hair.

"But why... Can't give you all you need?"

They stood in silence for a moment. Persephone picked up her head and looked at the man before her. She wasn't mad at him.

She was mad at herself.

This man kidnapped her yet she was happier than she ever was at home. She wasn't smothered for once.

"That's not the problem."

"Then I beg you, love, what is?"

His eyes pleaded with her, searching for a break in her defenses. They both put up a front that the other strived to wear down. Persephone cracked first. The tears fell heavily as she twisted her face into a grimace. Hades was baffled.

"I'm not angered by you!" she spoke and let out an exasperated sigh. She swore to herself that any amount of intelligence she had was now gone.

They regarded each other in silence.

Hades didn't know if he should be jubilant with this new statement or concerned about his prisoners sanity.

A/N: Tell me if you think I should finish this up and PM if you want to give me an idea. Thankies…


End file.
